


Take Me

by Myana Luna (MyzticMyanMoon)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Consenting Adults, Fantasy, M/M, NSFW, Negotiated Kinks, Semi Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/Myana%20Luna
Summary: Mike and Harvey. Sex club. Need I say more?





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an EAD (Evil Author Day) fic, it May or may not be extended, I haven’t decided yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mike didn’t leave the Sidwell Investment Group or come back to Pearson Specter Litt. This fanfic is self beta’d / edited, so any mistakes in spelling or grammar are my own.

* * *

**Title:** Take Me

 **Fandom:** Suits (TV)

 **Pairing:** Harvey Specter/Mike Ross

 **Author:** Myana Luna

 **Warnings:** BDSM, Negotiated Kinks, Fantasy DubCon, Adult Language, Slash, Canon Level Recreational Drug Use (Weed), Semi Public.

 **Summary:** Mike and Harvey need to sort out their feelings and come to terms with their mutual attraction.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This is the first in a series of stories about two consenting adults. The story is fiction and takes place in a world where HIV, AIDS and other STDS is not a concern, remember to play safe and use a condom

 **Authors Note:** Mike didn’t leave the Sidwell Investment Group or come back to Pearson Specter Litt. **This fanfic is self beta’d / edited, so any mistakes in spelling or grammar are my own.**

* * *

_Mike stood there inside the room, sweat dripping all over his body, the smell of sweat and cum strong in the air and a splattering of ejaculate drying on his face. His muscles were taught, preparing either to fight or flee as adrenaline coursed its way through his body. Standing directly in front of the open door was the object of his distress and desire, a well built specimen of a man with fire in his eyes staring back at him. Finally, reeling in his thoughts Mike opened his mouth and uttered the word;_

_'Harvey'_

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!!

The sound of the alarm rose Mike from his slumber. He slowly raised his arm to the annoying sound to switch it off. He sheepishly looked at the time and saw that it was 10:30am. Mike had allowed himself an extra 3 hours rest this morning, after all the office was for once closed for the Christmas break. He proceeded to throw the covers off, jump out of bed and shake off the rest of his drowsiness and began hammering out a set of push-ups, just because he was on break and not cycling didn't mean his body was having a break from its routine he thought. After 30 minutes he had hit out multiple sets of push-ups and multiple crunch sets. On his way to the bathroom he stopped to admire his body in a full length mirror. Mike was a handsome young looking man, 5’11” with a toned 28” waist and 38” chest, both his toned biceps and triceps bulged out from their morning workout. Despite his serious case of bed head, Mike's shaggy ear length blonde hair could not hide his youthful boy next door good looks and bright blue eyes. His hair all dishevelled and messy gave Mike a sexy rebellious surfer look, which was then negated by his alabaster skin. It hadn’t been particularly sunny this summer in New York and being stuck in an office for 15 hours a day hadn’t helped. However, his skin had taken on a creamy smooth look, instead of looking pale and pasty so Mike was happy with how he looked.

After rubbing one out in the shower Mike quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a 6'2" imposing figure of a man nearly twice the size of Mike. This man was none-other than Mike's best friend Harvey. His former boss and mentor, Harvey was now Mikes everything, friend, mentor and confidant. After Rachel Mike had reassessed what he wanted and where life with Rachel would lead. Mike never understood why she left, and because she had never truly committed to him, he never really understood how to process his feelings about it, whenever he thought about her he never felt sad, just numb.

Harvey was such a great man and that filled up any voids left in Mike's life. Harvey left the Navy and went to work as a private security consultant and was quite successful and allowed for them to live comfortably without having to look over their shoulders or wait for someone to stumble across their fraudulent activities.

"Morning sleepy head, thought you'd be crashing a bit longer" said Harvey.

"Nah! Want to make the most of the holiday"

"That's the attitude Mikey! Now come and get some breakfast."

Harvey began to plate up pancakes and bacon with maple syrup for him and added a protein shake to wash it all down.

"I've got a last minute meeting at the office today so I might be back late, just use the card and order us a pizza for tonight” said Harvey.

Mike acknowledged with a grunt and a nod as he wolfed down his breakfast as if this was nothing special. It was nothing special, his Harvey often did have to work late, but Mike had a mission this Christmas break.

This Christmas break Mike intended to get Harvey to finally cross the line and fuck him.

Now one would expect a manlike Mike to have no lack of suitors and have already lost his virginity. Sure a few girls at The office had sucked him off, but he hadn't been that into it. The main reason was that Mike had come to the realisation that he was gay. He didn't know why and he didn't care but the thought of big strong men, with rock hard muscles and donkey sized cocks drove him into a lusty rage and made his untouched rosebud quiver with delight. He'd spent hours downloading gay porn and jacking his meat off to eager squealing bottoms getting the fuck fucked out of them by big bull muscle tops, men not unlike his Harvey. Now Mike would be lying if he said that he hadn't fantasied on occasion about his own father.

Harvey was an impressive specimen of a man, 6ft6, 280lbs, a rock solid chest and thick corded forearms. This impressive Greek god of a physique was paired with a strong chiselled face with piercing brown eyes, freshly shaven face and meticulously styled hair. The Madmen aesthetic was fully embraced.

Mike sat there eating while he watched his best friend from behind doing the dishes. Even in his suit pants and shirt Mike could see has Harvey's tight rock hard ass and broad muscular back, this was the type of man Mike was after and he told himself that this Christmas break the first opportunity he got he was going out to get him.

"Right Mikey, I'll catch you later tonight!" said Harvey and off he went.

After Harvey had left Mike finished off his breakfast and did his dishes. He grabbed his bag and got onto the bike Harvey had helped pick out on his last birthday. Mike after leaving PSL, had joined an cross country cycling team, but his real passion was time trials and the local gym just happened to have an indoor track. He trained for a few hours and then headed off to hang out with some friends over lunch. After an afternoon free cycling Mike would have normally gone home and taken it easy for the rest of the day, but not today.

* * *

Mike knew it was too early so he decided to go and see a movie to kill some time, he was a bit annoyed because a group of young women from the gym saw him and kept on whispering and giggling throughout the entire movie. Every time this sort of thing happened it just reinforced to Mike that he was gay. The movie let out and it was now 7.30 pm and getting dark. A little nervous Mike knew it was now time.

Mike had thought of ways to try and get the man that he wanted to ruin him for all others. Mike was too afraid to go into a generic bar and try his hand at getting Harvey to agree to fuck him but after some discreet sleuthing - and a bribe to Donna - he'd found the place that Harvey frequented when he was feeling stressed. And if Mike knew anything, he knew Harvey would be stressed after a late meeting held over the Christmas holidays. So he headed north to West 130th and Lenox. Here there was a club which Mike had read online in a forum that 'If you are after something ‘wicked’ here's the place to go'.

The journey took Mike about 15 minutes, it was now completely dark and Mike was nervous and excited all at the same time. He locked his bike up at the very end of the local car lot hidden by some tree branches, but he could still see the main entrance just 30 meters away. He looked around, didn't see anybody else making their way inside, he was a bit disappointed thinking that nobody else would be in there. He thought he should wait outside for a bit to see if anybody else went into the club first, but the drink he had at the movies was now ready to come out so he decided to head in and use the facilities and clean himself up before entering the lions den.

* * *

Upon entering the club he was greeted with a musky smell of leather, fine alcohol, aftershave and what was unmistakably cum. He made his way past the cloakroom, the long bar and and over to the oddly signed W/C. Upon entering he was surprised to see that 6 of the 6 doors were closed but unoccupied, artistic graffiti and copies of famous paintings were covering the bare brick walls. Most of the lights were off and those that were on, were over the sinks. Normally this environment would scare the fuck out of a person, but for some reason it excited Mike.

Mike made his way to the end stall and locked it behind him, the light above him slowly illuminated. He proceeded to drain his semi-hard cock of the fluid building inside of him and noted that he'd already leaked out a sizeable amount of pre-cum into his underwear. While he tided himself Mike looked about the stall and noticed a large hole the size of an apple had been cut out just beside the roll holder.

Mike knew exactly what this was for and had even seen a porno where this tiny skinny little blonde was devouring the huge veiny cock that protruded from a similar hole. Man! Mike wished that that was him and Harvey. All of a sudden he heard footsteps enter from the main club floor. Mike hadn't finished cleaning up after being distracted by his fantasies, so whoever had come in knew that they were not alone.

Mike froze and stood there holding his breath. He heard them enter the next stall directly next to him and lock it. Mike didn't know what to do, whether he should stay or just run back to the bar. Before Mike could make up his mind he heard the unbuckling of a belt and the characteristic zipping of a pant zipper. Then all of a sudden out of the glory hole came a long hard cock, it was only semi-hard but already 8 inches long. It was flushed pink, veiny and more impressive than Mike had ever seen in any of his porno videos.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Get on with it." came a surprisingly familiar voice.

That was all Mike needed and his brain suddenly switched back on, he swiftly lowered himself and his already undone jeans onto the floor. There he knelt on the surprisingly clean toilet floor and was now face to face with the first penis that was not his own. Without another moment's thought he opened his mouth and proceeded to swallow as much as he could in one go.

"Yess! Perfect. You perfect little whore" came the voice from behind the wall. "Suck on it boy, take it deep and choke on it! I'm gonna ruin you, you will feel me for months"

Now even though this was Mike's first time sucking on a real dick, he had been practising at home with a pink dildo he had bought online. He hadn't dare fuck himself with it, he was saving that for the real thing, but Mike had learned he had no gag reflex and that he was able to breathe comfortably through his nose whilst sucking on it. The cock now in his mouth was no different, it had now grown to what must have been 9-10 inches and was three fingers thick. Good job it had grown whilst in Mike's mouth or he was unsure he would have been able to get it in in the first place. He felt his mouth stretch and fill up, he could taste the salty pre-cum trailing down his throat. It tasted amazing, strong and musky, not like his own which he had tried once after jacking off. He had about half the length in his mouth now and he began to slowly swallow more as it stretched out his throat, nearly to the point that it was closing up his windpipe. He was in heaven.

"Go on, take it. Your mouth feels amazing, go on boy, choke on it. Go deeper... swallow me down” came the voice yet again.

The cock was now all the way down Mike's throat and they had began rocking his hips and pulling his cock in and out of Mike’s throat at a steady pace. The speed soon began to pick up and before Mike knew it he was being face fucked for the very first time. Mike was loving every second off it. Mike moaned around the cock that was wedged down his throat.

"Mhm, you're loving this, aren’t you. You’re just taking it like the slut that you are. When I’m done with your mouth, I want you to turn around and back yourself up to this whole. I’m going to eat you out baby boy, I’m gong to get you all slick and loose then I’m going to fuck your hard!”

Mike's own cock had grown to an impressive 8 inches and it nearly burst then and there at the thought of being fucked for in such a public place time. The assault on his mouth lasted for what seemed like forever until...

"Oh fuck, your mouth, you're going to make me cum! Come on, get ready for me, let me cum all over your pretty face" the voice lowly growled.

That was all the warning that came from the man behind the wall and Mike suddenly started to feel pulses of hot cum erupting down his throat. Mike quickly pulled off of the dick and it continued to pump white streams of seed all over Mike's face. He opened his mouth wide and started to catch and lick at the head of the cock at the same time.

"Yes! Cum on me, all over me Harvey! Mark me! Mike cried out.

Just as it finished pumping its thick white cream, it paused for a second and then all of a sudden the cock retreated back into the hole and was suddenly replaced with an piercing brown eye staring back at him

"Mike? What the fuck!! Is that you?" came the voice.

* * *

Suddenly a feeling of dread spread across Mike, he now realised who the voice of the man he'd been sucking belonged to. It was actually Harvey! As much as he wished it, Mike couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.

"OPEN THIS DOOR MIKEY! WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!"

Harveys booming voice was now directly outside Mike's stall door. Mike was panicking, on the verge of hyperventilating, his mind racing on what to do now, he had never heard his best friend so furious, so strained before. He was so panicked it never dawned on Mike to think what on earth his best friend was doing in the toilets looking to get his cock sucked by random men. He thought he would come to see the exhibitions, not be a willing ad active participant. He slowly proceed to unlock the stall door, what else could he do, there was no way out. Suddenly the door slammed opened and in front of Mike stood Harvey. His best friend was completely dishevelled, hair pulled from his normally immaculate quaff, shirt sleeves rolled up, vest fully unbuttoned and trousers still unzipped. His cock, still glistening with Mikes saliva and left over cum standing prominently from the gap in his boxer briefs.

Mike stood there inside the toilet stall, a now panicked sweat spreading all over his body, the smell of sweat and fresh cum still strong in the air and a splattering of cum drying on his face. His muscles were taught, preparing either to fight or flee as adrenaline coursed its way through his body. Standing directly in front of the open stall was the object of his distress [and nearly all his dreams, a 6' well built of a man with fire in his eyes staring back at him. Finally, reining in his jumbled thoughts Mike opened his mouth and uttered the only word his brain was capable of comprehending.

"Harvey".

Harvey stood there in front of the stall. He stood there in silence in complete shock not knowing what to say now that he finally saw the face of the man that he had just so recently fiercely skull fucked. He finally opened his mouth and calmly asked

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?"

Mike tried to form words, any word but nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was suddenly fall back down onto the closed toilet lid. Clutching his hair, Mike let a few tears escape and finally formed the words;

"I'm sorry Harvey I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me."

It was these last four words that snapped Harvey back into reality.

“Kill you?" he responded.

He now saw his best friend standing there all full of fear and realised what he needed to do. He squeezed into the stall and came down onto his knees and held his boy in an attempt to comfort him.

After a while Mike's tears subsided as he was now realising that his best friend still loved him and that a small part of him realised, no matter how embarrassing and shocking the events were that had just transpired, things might just be ok. It was now that Mike thought to ask the question.

"Harvey, what are you doing in here" Mike finally asked.

Harvey moved away from embracing him and looked Mike straight in the eyes, he paused for a moment trying to figure the best way to respond.

"I guess for the same reason as you"

"Harvey, are you gay?" Mike questioned

"Are you?" replied Harvey.

Both men stood there in silence, than the most unlikely thing occurred. Harvey suddenly started quietly chuckling before bursting into rolling peals of laughter. Mike was slightly confused and taken aback by this response from his friend, he didn't know how he himself should react. At the very least though Mike' tears had now dried along with Harvey's cum across his face. He slowly began to show a small smile. The next 10 minutes were spent with the two of them resting forehead to forehead just breathing in and out with the occasional hiccup or chuckle being released. Oblivious to their surroundings, each slow synchronised breath revealed what they had long kept hidden from each other.

Mike quietly talked about how he had always known he was attracted to both sexes, but lately it wasn't the sex that was attracting him. Lately all he had on his mind and in his heart was Harvey. Just Harvey. Mike told him how he had made it his mission for the next couple of days to get Harvey to see him as more than a room mate and friend, but as a potential life partner.

Harvey revealed to him that he had long considered he was bisexual, but his relationships with Scotty, Zoe and Donna had ended so badly he had overtime steered towards having sex exclusively with men. Now one would have thought both Harvey and Mike would have held back some information, but after what had just happened, the surroundings that the two found themselves in and the relief of getting everything out in the open just seemed to make the truth come out.

Mike admitted that he had been practising with a dildo back at the apartment and yearned for rough, dirty and all consuming sex with strong commanding tops, tops not unlike Harvey when he was in the middle of a case and about to break the apposing side.

What shocked Mike was that Harvey too enjoyed the idea and reality of rough consensual sex with men not unlike Mike. That Both men stood there in silence letting all the information sink into each of their respective brains.

* * *

So there you have it, all done for now. 😋

Let me know what you think and leave a kudos/like. Thank you!

* * *

Past EADs:

[2016](https://myzticmyanmoon.com/2016/02/15/evil-author-day-2016/)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story is fiction and takes place in a world where HIV, AIDS and other STDS is not a concern, remember to play safe and use a condom


End file.
